


There Is No Pride in Space

by MCUsic_to_my_ears



Series: Avengers Pride Month 2019 [5]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Bruce Banner, Agender Character, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality Spectrum, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Character Study, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Love, M/M, Multi, Nebula (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Pansexual Character, Polyamory, Pride, Pride Parades, Space Dorks, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCUsic_to_my_ears/pseuds/MCUsic_to_my_ears
Summary: Thor, Bruce and Nebula go to Pride. Nebula reaffirms what their relationship means.





	There Is No Pride in Space

The smell of sweat and sunscreen coated the air. Nebula adjusted her wig self-consciously-the afro panromantic colors a bit obvious-as she picked her way through the growing crowd. 

“Nebula!” Thor called, voice booming, as she approached. “How our moments departed have taxed me!” He searched her face, causing her to nod. He pulled her into a passionate kiss, tipping her back. As quick as it started, she was quickly righted, a final kiss pressed to her forehead. 

“I missed you, too,” the android murmured, playfully squeezing his bun, which was topped off by a lei of biromantic colors. She looked over his choice of clothing, or, rather lack of. The god was shirtless, with the hashtag  _ lovewins _ painted onto his chest. His hula theme of a pansexual flag colored grass skirt wasn’t a surprise, since he and Bruce’s honeymoon had been in Hawaii the previous month and Thor had taken to the culture. 

Shyly, Bruce took Thor’s hand. “Hi, Neb,” she (based on the corset in the genderfluid flag colors encircling her chest rather than the polo she’d selected in case she was feeling male) murmured. She brushed a hand over her ace flag-colors skirt. “It’s good to see you.” 

Nebula smiled warmly at her partner’s spouse. “You too.” Bruce toyed with Thor’s demi-boy colored lei from where she was plastered at his side. The crowd and the noise weren’t helping with the other woman’s comfort levels by any means. 

“Let’s get closer to the parade route,” Nebula suggested. It was her first Pride and she didn’t want to miss a moment. Thor and Bruce had been together on Earth for the past few months. After their wedding, Nebula had joined the Guardians to patrol the galaxy, but they had dropped her back off on Earth to celebrate Pride with her partner.

Sifting through the masses, Bruce took her hand. Nebula couldn’t help but feel honored. Bruce shied away from such contact, especially with her. Although the pair were good friends, Bruce’s definition of casual touch was very limited and very strict. She also preferred to keep Nebula and Thor as the ones in intimate holds, as Thor’s drive for closeness was what led to the introduction of Nebula into their relationship. Not that Nebula minded being late to the game. 

Smiling softly to herself, Nebula allowed her lover and her friend to press ahead of her, leaning up against the fence line. Thor’s outfit, which she appreciated first, wasn’t as intricate as Bruce’s. Her corset and skirt were clear enough, but what was most heartwarming was the hundreds of friendship bracelets lining her arms, send in by different closeted people worldwide. Understanding that, like Bruce herself for a while, many it wasn’t safe for many people to attend Pride, Bruce set up a PO box for LGBT+ community members to get a piece of their identity at the event. 

Although Nebula was also trying to make a statement with her Pride gear-the criss-crossing gender binary garb in agender then asexual refuting the binary-Bruce was trying to make a community. She loved him a little more each day for that. Although she wished that her relationship with Bruce could be something more, Nebula understood that it had taken Thor nearly six years to get past Bruce’s trust issues to enter into a romantic relationship. 

Sighing at the pair, she slipped next to Thor, leaning her head on his shoulder. At her signal, he wrapped an arm around her, then the other around Bruce. Nebula grinned, this was a feeling she would fight for. 

By the time the first float came by, she was already satisfied with her first Pride.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride!!!
> 
> (For the record:)  
> Bruce is asexual, bi-romantic, and genderfluid (female at the time of the fic).  
> Thor is pansexual, homo-romantic, and demi-male.  
> Nebula is aceflux, panromantic, and agender.   
> Bruce and Thor are in a romantic relationship.   
> Thor and Nebula are in a sexual relationship.   
> All three are close friends.


End file.
